New World Diary
by kelli123155
Summary: A new ice age with new creatures
1. Prologue Must Read!

New World

Prologue

Before it started, everything was normal. The trees swayed in the wind, and the rocks stood motionless. But then without warning it all stopped and the world became encased in thick, solid layers of ice. The only thing in sight was ice, no food, warmth, or people. I started walking to find something, anything but ice to my surprise I found something sticking out of the ice. It was a building and to my luck there was a window right above the ice's ground. When I broke it a burst of warmth surrounded me and when I walked in the warmth continued. I found a large piece of wood to close the window and turn it into a door. When I started to walk around I realized that it was a very large hotel and there were people in it, but only 21.


	2. Chapter 1

New World Diary

Chapter 1: Creatures

I found a room in the hotel on the top floor, it was number 200 and it was one of the biggest rooms. I found it near the door I made, also the top floor kitchen, it had a large couch in the corner with a corner piece, a 3 person part, and a part with 2 chairs and built in computers. Also there are three single beds in the middle of the side of a wall with a working TV in front of it. In the bathroom there was a large shower with non-see through glass instead of curtains, also a towel rack by the entrance of the shower. When I left my room I went down to the lobby of the hotel using the elevator and met a guy named Adam, he didn't have a room so I said he could use mine and like me, he had no stuff and just found himself waking up in this ice enclosed world not knowing where to go. He said he'd found my door I made when I found this place a day ago, when I gave him an extra room key to room 200 he went up there right away to check it out. I looked around to see if I could make any other friends because it looked like almost everyone in the hotel was in the lobby at that time. I found someone by the name of Jenny who owns room 42, she said she was from Hawaii and had one sister and another brother but they weren't here and she came to the hotel for a vacation with her friends Joseph and Jordan. I wandered around and found a swimming pool with well-located free swim suits; I got a red two piece swimsuit that fit perfectly when I tried it on back in my room. I sat down on the couch and went on the computer, it had internet so I decided to go on YouTube to try and pass the time because I did not feel like going swimming right then. After about an hour the ground began to shake as if there was a stampede so I took a look outside through the door I made and I was shocked at what I saw. There were wooly mammoths running toward the hotel, I looked around the hotel and found regular knifes in the kitchen so I grabbed two and gave Adam one. We were ready to protect the hotel, all we needed now was luck and not to die or get majorly hurt. As the mammoths ran towards us, we started to get scared, but we didn't run away. We couldn't run away, think of those people who are probably scared to death right now. Right as the mammoths were about to run into us and the hotel, they ran past and around. Shocked and confused, we found out why they were really running, there were large black cat-like creatures we ran back inside as fast as our eleven year old legs could take us. The creatures stopped at the door and with our knives in hand and ready we waited, after about 3 minutes of nothing I loosened my grip a little and peeked out the door. The creatures had left but an 11 year old girl was lying on the ground, not injured, but just lying there unconscious. We brought her in and after about an hour she woke up in the third bed in my hotel room. She said her name was Serina and that she was abducted from another building sticking out from the ice, although she didn't know what it was. I said she was welcome to stay in my hotel room if she'd like and she said yes, I told her my name was Kelli and that Adam's name was Adam. Once she was all settled in we decided to name the creature the Aridos.


	3. Chapter 2

New World Diary

Chapter 2: Heroes

The next day we found out that someone was watching us while we were trying to save the day from the mammoths and the Aridos because when I took the elevator down to the lobby, everyone congratulated me and told me to pass it on to Adam. I went back up and told Adam and Serina to come down to the lobby with me, and we were greeted with thanks and congratulations. While Adam and Serina stayed in the lobby, I went looking around again and found a bowling alley so I got Adam and Serina and as a job well done reward, we went bowling together. After bowling we went back to our room, Serina started to lean against the wall and the part of the wall started to open like a door, inside there was a big computer and behind it were three big tubes with part of it open as big as a door. Adam started playing with the big computer and me and Serina started to go inside two of the big tubes, all of a sudden when I got inside a tube the way into it closed and I started to get lifted up in midair of the tube. The net thing I know I am an Aridos and I see two others with me, I asked them who they were and they said they were Adam and Serina, was it possible that the tubes turned us into this? We started to run around as a pack of three until we came across the hotel we were at before we turned into Aridoses the only strange thing about being an Aridos was that you were so much more powerful and you never got too cold or too warm it just stayed in the middle. We opened the door into the hotel and found that a lot of people were at our door saying they were going to get our autographs first, until they saw us. When they saw us they all screamed and ran away except for a little boy who seemed to be deaf and was facing the door, eventually Adam ran up behind him and got him to ride on his back down to the lobby then ran back up to room 200. After about 5 hours of being an Aridos we turned into a human again back in the tubes and the doors on the tubes were there again, I guess that when we go into the tubes we are turned into Aridoses for 5 hours until we are human again.


	4. Chapter 3

New World Diary

Chapter 3: The Good and the Hunted

After three days Adam, Serina and I decided to try the Adios transformation again. We started off exactly how we left off the last time, in front of our hotel room door, we left the hotel and started to get used to the Adios's strong body. When we all decided that we were used to the body well enough we decided to have fun in these bodies and raced each other. It was Adam VS. Serina, Adam took off running right at the go while Serina started to run a few seconds later looking bewildered by his speed their claws made clicking noises when landing on the ice and their muscles looked tired. Though they kept going, just as it looks like it's about to be a tie, Adam's paw slips on a small ice rock and Serina goes ahead. By the time Adam gets up Serina is already almost there, Adam with a new look on his Aridos face gets up and charges like never seen before, in fact we could barley even see him he was so fast. By the time Serina got to the finish, Adam had already run the race twice. Next it was me VS. Serina, Serina and I took off running at the same time gaining speed, Serina went in front of me. I went around Serina, running as fast as ever and almost as fast as Adam I see Serina going in front of me once again. Serina seemed a little tired after a few seconds of being in front of me and started to slow, so I jumped over her, I was almost flying. I had jumped all the way up to the clouds and back down about a half mile in front of Serina. I reached the finish line before Serina but Serina didn't get too far behind from that jump and was there about a minute after me. We decided to take a break from running and do what normal Aridoses do, hunt, we found a lone mammoth and started to circle it like a pack of wolves. As we got closer to the mammoth I jumped up to its neck and bit it, taking out a chunk of the neck while doing so. Adam and Serina were attacking the legs while I attacked from above, after we'd killed it I realized that I was flying somehow. When I tried to land though I tumbled into a net that some hunters had and I tried to get out before they saw me, but my eye sight in this body was not as good as the eyesight in my human body. Then the hunters saw me, closing the net's entrance, they were dragging the net with me in it, I saw Adam and Serina getting further and further away.


	5. Chapter 4

New World Diary

Chapter 4: Catch and Escape

After being dragged away from my friends, I ended up in a long cage too small for me and I had to lie down to fit in it. The hunters watched me closely to see if I would do anything while at the same time they were wondering what I was. Almost after the five hours of my Aridos time passed the hunters were still watching me, I thought quickly and spotted the keys near the front of the cage. I army crawled forward until I reached the front of the cage and then used my tail to get the keys. I pulled the keys in, but before I could open the door I disappeared from that location to the Aridos transformation tube right in front of the hunter's eyes. When I got to the Aridos transformation room I went to bed right away, ignoring Adam and Serina I dreamt that I was back in the cage but Serina poked her head in the door to see if I was there and then went to go get Adam. As they crept in the hunters kept watching me and tried to feed me a mammoth heart, but I refused, Adam and Serina went behind both the hunters and tackled them. Serina ran to get the keys but one of the hunters grabbed her tail and dragged her back, then Serina badly injured his face with her claws and ran back to get the keys. She opened the door and I crawled out, my thin fur was ruffled, also I was covered in mud. I awoke at 1:42 AM and went to the fridge for a midnight snack while I was eating I thought about my dream, it could be a way to free my Aridos-self from that prison. After I finished my snack I decided to go to the couch to go on the computer to pass the time since I didn't at all feel tired. The next morning Adam and Serina surrounded me with questions, because in their point of view I had just disappeared in midair. I told them about the hunters and then unraveled my plan I dreamt up while also mentioning that I went south east and they should just travel that way. I drew them a map of the inside to have them memorize the small building, once they did that it was time to put my plan into action. I went into the tube and appeared in the cage, in the same spot except the keys were on the other side of the room now and out of reach. After a few minutes the hunters noticed that I was back in the cage and I noticed that there was another person with them this time. The new person seemed to be an animal scientist, she started to pet me and measure my fur, then my tail. She opened the cage but I crawled back, out of reach and then I saw Serina poke her head in the door, I shook my head no but she got Adam anyway and advanced with the plan. Adam and Serina knocked the hunters down and I crawled as fast as I could out, even though the scientist was still there, not noticing what was going on. She grabbed me and lifted me into the air, she wouldn't let go until I bit her hands until they bled. I ran out with Adam and Serina behind me when our five hours ended we were far, far away.


End file.
